Spider-Man (Spectacular Spider-Man)
Peter Parker, who goes by the superhero name Spider-Man, is a costumed vigilante and is the main protagonist of The Spectacular Spider-Man. Based in New York City, he lives by the phrase, "With great power comes great responsibility." History Early life Little is known about this version of Peter Parker's early history. But at some point, his parents Richard and Mary Parker were killed when they died in a plane crash. Orphaned as a young boy, Peter was then brought into the household to live with Richard's older brother Ben and his wife May in Forest Hills in Queens, New York. Peter grew close to Ben and May as they raised him and that they were the only family he had. both Ben and May helped him with his studies. As Peter grew older, his bond with Ben and May became stronger. Peter became extremely bright and became a honors student at Midtown High School. Peter's shyness and scholastic interest (especially in science) often made him a social outcast, being overshadowed by the likes of high school bully, Flash Thompson. but on a fateful day on a field trip to E.S.U young Peter's life was changed forever. After being bitten on the hand by a spider genetically altered by radiation, Peter was endowed with spider-like abilities. When walking home from school Peter's spider sense warned him of danger he then realised a car running right at him he jumped out of the way and clung to a building Peter was amazed by this and looked for other ways to test his abilities. At some point later, Peter sews and designs a red and blue costume to conceal his identity, created web fluid that could be fired out of his wrist-mounted web shooters, and called himself Spider-Man. Becoming The Spectacular Spider-Man Peter at first decided to use his powers irresponsibly and then asked Uncle Ben for advice. Uncle Ben then said the words, "with great power there must also come great responsibility." Peter ignored his advice and looked for ways to cash in his powers, beating Crusher Hogan in less than 2 minutes. Peter was crowned the new champion. Peter then had to sign an exclusive contract with the wrestling company (which he declined). Peter didn't get a dime. Using his spider powers to help him get home, he then opened the door to a crying Aunt May. Peter ran over to comfort her and ask her what happened. She then tells him that Uncle Ben was shot by a burglar that broke into their house and used his car to escape. Enraged, Peter was furious at this and sought revenge, so he went after the criminal as Spider-Man, and confronted the burglar in an old warehouse. Spider-Man unmasked the robber, only to find it was the same man who he let escape earlier. After knocking the criminal out and lowering him to policeman via web line. Overcome with guilt, Peter vowed to use his powers for good and to never put himself before anyone else, remembering his uncle's words that, "With great power comes great responsibility" becoming a superhero. High School Life After a fun summer of keeping the streets of New York safe, it was back to school for Peter Parker. He claimed everything would change. After reuniting with his friends, Peter went over to ask Sally to be his girlfriend. Sally replied with a cold, "Are you damaged?" Flash walks over to Sally and then Kong comes along. Flash tells Kong that Peter was flirting with Sally. Peter tries to apologize to Kong, but Kong wasn't angry at Peter. Although Sally was angry, she said she would like to walk on a "Parker free planet". Peter was really offended by this, but chose to let it go to pursue more important things, like finding a job. Peter found a job as an intern working for Dr. Curt Connors. To his dismay, Peter was unaware that interns don't get paid. The Lizard Peter heard that the Daily Bugle would pay for pictures of Spider-Man. Knowing they needed the money, Peter tried to set himself up for perfect photos as Spider-Man stopping crime, to raise Spider-Man's popularity. When Dr. Connors created a serum that could regenerate lost limbs using Lizard DNA, he was transformed into a terrifying Lizard-like creature. Seeing an opportunity to take pictures, Peter leaves behind Gwen and Mrs. Connors, saying he can't be late to get home. He then heads out as Spider-Man to stop Connors at the local Reptilian Zoo. A battle ensued between Spider-Man and The Lizard, and with Eddie's help, he defeated Connors and got pictures for the Daily Bugle. Natural Selection Spider-Man Spider-Man fights The Lizard in the subways. Peter was fired from his job as intern when everyone saw that he had taken pictures and lied about going home, which stressed his relationship with Eddie and the Connors. Aunt May was having trouble paying the bills, but asked Anna Watson not to mention a thing to Peter because she didn't want him to worry. A few months later, Peter found a job, a girl, and his true life as Spider-Man. He knew that his life wasn't a fairy tale, but he knew it would have a great end. He continued fighting his foes by night as the Spectacular Spider-Man. Powers and abilities *'Genius Intellect:' This isn't exactly a superpower, but Peter's large IQ is how he created his web shooters. *'Enhanced Strength:' Peter is much stronger than a normal human being, allowing him to combat foes that would otherwise be able to overwhelm him and lift incredibly heavy objects. *'Enhanced Speed:' Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Peter's reflexes are much faster than a normal human. The speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Peter can handle injuries that would disable or kill ordinary humans with little discomfort. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Peter is able to exert himself much longer than an ordinary person. *'Enhanced Agility:' Spider-Man is extremely agile to the point where he can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. *'Enhanced Equilibrium:' Peter's body is very flexible, allowing him to contort himself into almost any position without losing balance. *'Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat:' *'Spider-Sense:' One of Peter's most useful abilities. Peter is capable of sensing danger, via a buzzing sensation in his head. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter is able to cling to any surface using only his hands, feet and back. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' After becoming Spider-Man, Peter Parker made two cuff like devices he calls his "Web-shooters" that allow him to do web-based attacks and swing from building to building. *'Spider-Signal:' Most notably seen in the first episode, Spider-Man is seen using the Spider-Signal, a bright light with Spider-Man's face on it to the criminals about his arrival. Trivia *This alternate version of Peter Parker has a mole on his face. This is a sign of the series' character designer, Sean Galloway, who himself a similar mole on his own cheek and puts it on the cheek of all his animated characters. Gallery Peter_Parker_SSM.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Good Category:Super Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Athletic Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Vigilante Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Chaotic Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Ninjas Category:Detectives Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Gadgeteers Category:Determinators